


Lucky

by jacq_o_lantern



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Penelope Bunce, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacq_o_lantern/pseuds/jacq_o_lantern
Summary: simon ponders about his relationship with baz. and of course they cuddle and smooch because why not?!this can be seen as an individual work or as a continuation of incorrigibly in love :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> hi guysss. this is just a short little fic of simon and baz being disgustingly in love... enjoy !

**Simon**

It’s 7 am. I have to leave for work in about 30 minutes but I don’t have it in me to move from the same position I woke up in. I’m laying down on my side, gaze sweeping over Baz who’s currently asleep facing me, wondering how I’d gotten so lucky.

And yeah, I know it’s not everyday you hear somebody say that they fell in love with their sworn enemy, but I’m just glad we’re no longer at each other’s throats. Ever since we confessed to each other how we truly felt for one another, it’s as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Like I didn’t have to be afraid of my own feelings anymore because they were being reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm. 

I suppose his actions should’ve been a large enough indicator of how much he felt for me, but I was in my own head and making assumptions that shouldn’t have made me do the things I thought were right. Like trying to end things after coming back home from America. 

He’d never looked so devastated. 

Although supposedly it wasn’t because I (tried) to break up with him. He was heartbroken because I told him I wasn’t good enough for him. That he deserved someone who was just as smart, witty, and hard working as he is (and gorgeous but his ego doesn’t need to get bigger than it already is). It made sense at the time but looking back, I sounded like an idiot. Why would I ever get rid of one of the best things that’s ever happened to me?

After that admission, he proceeded to tell me that I was wrong and that he’d always be there for me no matter what. That I am worthy of love. 

That he loved me. Has loved me almost since the day he met me. And he will never stop loving me. 

I would’ve been more shocked at his confession had I not already been crying. We both cried. It was good, I think. To have experienced that with him. I feel so much closer to him in every sense of the word. 

Speaking of, I focus back to Baz, who’s normally a light sleeper but has been staying late at his job to make extra money for our wedding. Luckily it’s his day off so I can force him to relax once I get back home from work and not worry too much about guest invitations, flower arrangements, color schemes, and what have you. It’s still quite a few months til then but every time I think about it I get a warm feeling in my stomach. I know I’m gonna cry at least ten times on the day of. 

Until then though, I’ll just settle for admiring him in the early morning light streaming in from our bedroom window. 

I bite my lip and make the decision to scoot a little closer and place the lightest kiss right between his eyebrows. He draws them close and sighs but stays asleep. 

I remember him confessing to watching me sleep back at Watford and dreaming about kissing every single mole and freckle on my face. I’m happy to announce he’s already done so about two hundred times for each one. 

I’m determined to beat that score with kisses of my own. 

I kiss his right cheek and then his left, making my way towards his nose to kiss the part where it never healed properly. I aim a little lower and kiss his lips, his chin, and then his jaw. I move into the more risky territory and place a kiss on his Adam’s apple, then freezing on the spot as I feel him stirring. 

I decide to take my chances and wrap both arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me until we’re flush against one another, legs entangling and all. He subconsciously wraps his arms around my neck, one moving up to lightly scratch my scalp the way I like.

“Mornin’,” I mumble on his neck.

“Mmm, what are you doin’ snow?” 

“Gettin my fill of morning kisses,”

“At the expense of my sleep,” he rolls his eyes playfully.

I look up sheepishly, “Sorry, love. Couldn’t help myself,” 

I then continue to kiss him, moving closer to the back of his neck where his scar remains. 

“I’m tryin’ to make it even,” I say between kisses.

“What are you on about?” He says groggily, still half asleep. 

“The score,”

“What bloody score?” 

“The score that you have. The kiss score. You kiss every one of my freckles at least once every single day. It’s about time I caught up,” I glance up and notice that his eyes are closed but he has the smallest smile, then breathes out a hum. 

“Well I think it’s gonna take a while yet if you want to catch up,” he says, moving his hands on either side of my face, then leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. 

I reciprocate, of course. 

Before it gets too heated, he gently pulls his face about an inch away from mine.

“You need to get up if you don’t want to be late for work,” he murmurs, eyes half closed. 

I blindly grab for my phone on the bed table to click the home button and see that it’s 7:14. 

I can’t help it. 

I groan and flop back onto my pillow. 

“You could always call in and stay home,” Baz noted, closing the gap between us and laying his head on my shoulder. 

“I can’t. They’ll need my help baking the cherry scones and the-“

“They have the recipes written down. They are more than capable of handling the bakery without you for one day.”

I _really_ don’t want to get up. And Baz does make a good point.. especially when he’s trailing kisses down my neck like that...

Wait a minute. 

**Baz**

Before I can continue kissing every freckle and mole I see, he flips us over so that he’s grabbing both of my wrists on either side of my head, the wanker. 

“Now hold on! You haven’t even given me a chance to catch up!” He laughs. 

“I’d like to think I gave you a chance earlier while I was half asleep,” I smirked. I’m wide awake now. 

“That’s not nearly enough time,” he responds, brushing his nose against mine, eyes downcast. 

“And.. what do you plan on doing about that?” I whisper. I feel him sliding his palms down my arms and then placing one on the bed near my waist while the other starts rubbing my stomach the way I like. 

I just about melt. 

He leans in close to my ear and says, “I think I’m gonna call in and finish my mission of beating you at your own game.”

And then he kisses me again and I’m truly melting. Crowley, the amount of kisses already given before either of us has brushed our teeth should be illegal. 

He’s lucky I like him. 

**Simon**

“You’re a bad influence,” I say after coming up for air. 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re complaining,” he says, albeit a little breathless. 

“I’m not. Just making an observation.” 

My arm is starting to get tired so I lay down on my side once more and pull Baz closer by the waist until he lays a long leg over my waist and rests his head just under mine. We stay like that for just under a minute until- 

_Bzzt bzzt_

“Who’s that?” I ask as he reaches for his phone to see who messaged him.

There’s a short pause as he reads said message. 

“So.. I might have forgotten to mention that Penny is coming over today to help with wedding planning. She says she’s on her way over so we might have to get up soon anyway,” he says, typing out a response.

I groan even louder. 

He’s lucky I like him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! kudos and comments are super welcome :)


End file.
